


Blinding Light

by KillerKissed



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Female Reader, Fiction, Male Human - Freeform, Monster - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Reader Insert, Siren, exohpilia, monster love, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed
Summary: "Having just seen the recent asks, I've gotten some ideas. Could I please request a male human x female siren reader? You have full control over the plot and you can make it fluffy or smutty, I don't have a preference, do whatever you want. I just like the idea"
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 20
Collections: Terato/Exo





	Blinding Light

**Author's Note:**

> "Having just seen the recent asks, I've gotten some ideas. Could I please request a male human x female siren reader? You have full control over the plot and you can make it fluffy or smutty, I don't have a preference, do whatever you want. I just like the idea"

The sky is flooded with beautiful white clouds that leave your imagination to wonder what shape would be next. The roar of the ocean is music to yours. You sit upon a very flat rock which leaves you the perfect view of both land and sea. You are the happiest little siren that ever could be on your home island. But there is a noise that interrupts your day.

Out of the corner of your eye, you see a human shape coming towards you. He looks ragged, an exhausted young man with the curliest auburn hair that screamed red in the morning sun.

“What are you doing, sailor boy?” You yelled to him front atop your rock. Your fellow sirens turn heads to see the upcoming stranger. There are giggles and laughter. They have all seen this look on a human before.

“I cannot sleep!” He yells at the top of his lungs as he lumbers closer to your rock. He drags his tired body to your rock and looks up at you, squinting from the sun. “I cannot eat!”

“What ails you, sailor boy?” You tease and lay down on your side to gaze at the man more closely. His skin is kissed by the sun and will be rugged once he’s older. His freckles are barely there but in the winter, they may come back.

“You know what ails me!” He huffs before he presses his forehead against the cool rock. “Temptress! Witch!”

You wrinkle your nose at him and reach down to run your fingers through his hair. It’s coarse and thick. “What a rude boy. I do not know you but

you speak so plainly. Are you not ashamed?”

“Me!?” He yells and jerks his head up. You slide your fingers down his forehead, the middle of his nose, and down his lips to his chin. He visibly melts beneath your touch. “You should be the shameful one. I heard your song on the boats. It’s been drumming in my head. It started with dreams. I do not sleep. Am I mad?”

“Most are to come to these Isles, boy.” You grabbed his face and forced him to look at you. “You do understand where you are. This is the Isle of Monsters. You hear my song, you drown! You did not so you come to die here? A Minotaur to scoop you up? A werewolf to use your skull as a bowl? Huh?”

He looks at you with total devotion. “But I survived and I have found you. Is that not worth anything to you?”

You loosen your grip at the laughter from your companions. You stroke his cheek as if a physical version of an apology. “I’m so sorry, sailor boy. You have come from so far but for what?”

“I need you, I want you.” It’s like watching a cat beg for affection. He nuzzles into your hand. “Will you visit me? I feel like I could sleep for a thousand years but only because I have laid eyes upon you once again.”

“What’s in it for me?” You slid your finger underneath his chin. “What can you give me to make me want to see you?”

“Anything you desire. Treasures from all over the world! I have seen lands that you could not even dream of.”

You and everyone around you perked you. “Treasures?”

“Gems, jewels. Gold and silver. Colors of the rainbow. Fabrics of the finest materials. Designs that you have never seen or could believe.” He dares to climb upon the rock and sit beside you, sensing he had an upper hand.

Your companions were silent and looming ever closer. You stomped your tail across your rock with a sweeping motion and sat up to gaze into his face. “And just for me?” You purred.

“Only you.” He leaned in closer. “But only if you visit me in the safety of my own coast and if I only hear your song.”

“My song?” You sat straight up. “My song is most precious and mine alone…”

“It could be ours.” He reached for your hand and studied you as the two of you seemed to be in a battle of wits.

“For a price?” You confirmed.

The sailor boy nodded. “What you desire.”

You nodded and patted his hand. “Fine, sailor boy. I accept your terms. But do you understand what you bargained for? How blinded by temptation you are? You faced death and danger to even be here. What if you do not make it back?”

“I do.” He answered with confidence. “I was blinded by your love like a bastard staring at the sun but upon seeing you, the confusion lifted. I am as steady as ever and even more sure in resolving my feelings. Also I will make it, you will ensure my safety if you want your end of the bargain.”

“You foolish sailor.” You whispered, more awestruck at the audacity of this man. “Who are you?”

“Who am I?” He grinned big and wide with the happiness that was blinding. “ I am Erasmus Bay but my friends call me Elmo. You may call me your future husband.”

There were coos and awes from behind you. You puffed your cheeks out in a huff. “I will never forget your name, sailor boy.”

“You better not.”


End file.
